


Watson, Singular

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Pondering the nature of Watsonian existence





	Watson, Singular

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 July 2019  
JWP #30: Hurt’s Over, Time to Comfort: Watson’s been whumped (off-screen). How does Holmes and/or another take care of the situation afterward?  
A/N: Follow-up to yesterday’s [Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030614)

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” said Holmes. “I’ll be mother.”  
  
“Of course, Mr. Holmes.” The landlady set down the tray of tea and breakfast things, adding in a soft voice, “It’s nice to see the doctor looking so much better.”  
  
“It is.”  
  
She smiled, nodding, and retreated downstairs.  
  
Moments later, Watson entered the sitting room. He wasn’t returned to his robust self, but even clad in his robe and slippers, he appeared greatly improved from his recent fugue state.  
  
Holmes greeted him cheerfully. “Good morning, dear fellow.”  
  
“Good morning, Holmes. Is that ham and eggs I smell?” Watson inhaled the delectable aromas.  
  
“Mrs. Hudson is feting you in her own way. Sit down. Tea?” Without waiting for a reply, Holmes poured and prepared Watson’s tea precisely as the doctor preferred it.  
  
“Thank you.” He would have made the token protest that he wasn’t an invalid, but the observation was obvious and Holmes didn’t need to hear it. Holmes was being kind and Watson was quietly grateful.  
  
He took the proffered cup and sipped. “It was extraordinary,” he began without preamble. He knew his friend was curious and would appreciate anything Watson could tell him. “It was as though I were in a world where everyone was me. Not myself as I am now, but me as I might be in a thousand thousand different lifetimes, all thrust into one place and time.”  
  
“Quite a metaphysical conundrum,” observed Holmes. He fixed a plate for Watson as if it were the most natural thing to do although Watson couldn’t recall a time when he’d done so before.  
  
“That is the polite way of phrasing it,” said the doctor wryly, accepting the plate with a quiet thank-you. “Frankly, it was shocking and I am not ashamed to admit frightening, as well. The overwhelming sense of responsibility was quite, quite profound.”  
  
“Responsibility? An intriguing choice of words. In what way did you feel responsible?”  
  
Watson considered carefully before replying, taking a moment to eat a few bites and sip more restorative tea. “It was an almost paternal sensation. As if I were the father to all these other people even though they were at their hearts myself.”  
  
“Extraordinary, indeed.” Holmes drank distractedly from his cup, more interested in Watson’s words than in breakfast.  
  
Watson saw the gleam in his pale eyes. “Please don’t envy me, Holmes. I can see your thoughts in your face. You might find the prospect of a universe of yous a fascinating experiment, but I assure you it was not something you should wish to experience. I am glad to be my singular self once more, and I hope never to see those visions again.”  
  
“You mistake me, dear friend. I was contemplating the wonder of a world of Watsons. Certainly a place I would feel most comfortable inhabiting. That said, I too am glad that you, the one and only Doctor John Watson, are back here with me where you belong.”


End file.
